Where we Belong
by Darth Liela
Summary: An accident gets Darth Maul landed in the Jedi Temple. Can he ever be a sith again? Did he ever stop? Rating for language. Obi-wan and Maul are about 17, or 16, or maybe 21. I can't remember. Enjoy. PLEASE r&r.


Author's note: This is just what could have happened in Darth Maul's life. I  
don't own any of these characters, and am too lazy to write a second disclaimer  
so humor me. Obi-wan and our favorite sith are the same age. Why? Because I  
say so. They aren't mine, but this story is. They are both 17 about. Qui-gon  
is still old. He's a little out of character in this story. The jedi master  
I mean. I made him out to be alot meaner than he's supposed to be, but I don't  
care.  
  
  
**********  
  
  
Darth Maul sat in his red and black camero with t-top down with Rock music   
booming from the stereos. He sped impatiently down the airtraffic  
lane while flipping off little old ladies and cutting of people in SUVs. He  
rather enjoyed morning rush hour.  
  
He always sped, because he knew how much it pissed off the jedi and the high-  
way patrol. But now he had to get to his master's apartment. He was about to  
be assigned to a solo mission to pick pocket as many mall goers as possible.  
Sidious was finally letting him have some fun. Of course, if his master knew  
that he enjoyed it, he would probably stop it right there, or make him stay  
in the YMCA kid watch all day. Living hell.  
  
He finally pulled up to his master's apartment when he saw police, an   
undertaker, and two jedi standing outside. Shit. This was not what he needed  
right now. A policeman came up to him as he exited the speeder.  
  
"Are you Maul?" he asked compassionatly. That really pissed him off.  
  
"Yes. I was speeding and I'm damn proud of it. What do you want?" he replied  
defiantly.  
  
"We can discuss the speeding later. Anyway, your friend, Senator Palpatine,  
was assasinated today. Its okay to let out your grief." the officer said   
kindly to him.   
  
The sith apprentice stood silently for a moment. Slowly, an evil smile spread  
across his face. The song, Rollin' came pouding from the speakers of the   
small speeder. He then burst out into a sort of 'happy dance' which was a  
mix of Fred Durst moves and disco steps, along with some stuff from rap video  
theatre. The police man and the two jedi just stood there staring at him in  
disbelief.  
  
"Maul, there is no where else for you to go, so you will stay with Qui-gon  
and I until you find your own quarters." Obi-wan said to the tatooed freak.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!" he cried out in agony. Nothing could be  
worse than spending five minutes with these dorks.   
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
3 days later. . . .  
  
  
Darth Maul was always a morning person, so woke up rather early. Earlier than  
Qui-gon did, whick was a feat in itself, so he could practice sithly ways.  
After all, someone had to serve as a legacy to Sidious. And since there was  
only one other sith, being hiself, he would have to carry on, or the jedi  
would have won.  
  
He walked into Obi-wan's room with his normal intensions. He had simple but  
rather effective tools with him. A bowl. Its contents? Luke warm water. Hehe!  
He slowly dipped Obi-wan's hand into the bowl. Unfortunatly, he didn't know  
what a light sleeper his companion was.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" he asked in a harsh whisper.  
  
"Trying to make you wet the bed. Why do you ask?" he said with a slight hint  
of saracasm.  
  
"Well, if your going to do that to someone, I suggest we try my master. I get  
pissed, and beat the crap out of you, but his face turns bright red, he yells  
profanities in every language he knows-"  
  
"Say no more. Lets go." he said mischiviously as the stalked down the hall,  
trying desperatly to drown their giggles.  
  
When they reached his room, Obi-wan used a mind block so Qui-gon wouldn't   
sense his presence, or Darth Maul's. They walked up to his bed, holding thier  
breaths so as not to wake him up.  
  
"Are you sure he won't wake up? Don't you jedi sleep really lightly?" Maul  
asked carefully.  
  
"Yeah. He had some Corrilian Ale last night. He'll be out until 9." the jedi  
apprentice whispered back.  
  
As a test, Darth Maul pinched the jedi master lightly. He didn't even stirr.   
Good. Obi-wan lifted the man's hand, and the sith placed the water underneeth  
of it. All was going according to plan. They heard a light trickly sound and  
ran out of the room.  
  
When they reached the safty of Maul's room, the burst out into hysterical  
laughter until both 17 year olds were lying on the ground in tears. It was   
all too much for the humor deprived young men. After laughter stopped they  
sat there talking.  
  
"So, do you think he'll actually believe it was he who wet the bed?" Obi-wan  
asked Maul.  
  
"He has to, I mean you said he's done it before. Wet himself I mean."  
  
"No, I said probably."  
  
"Well, you said he wouldn't be up for a while. We could be out of here before  
Qui-gon-"  
  
"Before Qui-gon WHAT, Maul?" the jedi master appeared in the door way, his  
night pants wet in the groin area.  
  
"Um, nothing master." Obi-wan tried to convince him with a mind trick. I didn't  
work.  
  
"Obi-wan, I asked him, not you. I know you two were behind this. Why else  
would you try to sheild your force signiture and attempt a mind trick on your  
own master. Hmmm?"  
  
"I'm sorry Master Qui-gon. It was just good spirited fun. No hard feelings,  
right Jinn?" Maul tried to makeup.  
  
"Not to my padawan, because I have no doubt that you dragged him into this.  
Towards you, yes. You are a sith. They say you weren't far enough into train-  
ing, but once a sith, always a sith. You will take the punishment for both of  
you." he had that unmistakable edge to his voice.  
  
"Master, I was in it too. I-"  
  
"Don't try to cover for me Obi-wan. I know what I've done."  
  
"But Maul-"  
  
"Obi-wan! Enough. I don't know why you feel the need to protect this creature.  
He is the sworn enemy of the jedi. He will learn to make trouble amounst us.  
It was a mistake for the council to even allow him here. Now get down to the  
cafateria for breakfast. I'll join you soon. I have to put our little lost   
sith here to his punishment. First I geuss I should changer first. Huh?" Qui-  
gon tried to add a little humor to the last part, expecting at least a grin  
from his apprentice.  
  
"Yes master." was all he got.  
  
Obi-wan walked out of the quarters after bowing to his master. He did not   
like the way that Maul was getting punished and not him. It wasn't fair, but  
when his master wanted to be stubborn, not even the council could shake Qui-  
gon from his theorys. It was best to just wait it out.   
  
"Look at the trouble you've caused. I guess that's what you wanted though,   
isn't it. Well, you've done what you wanted. Now the conciquence comes. You  
know, I don't know what the council was thinking. You were born and bred a   
sith, and will never be anything other than that. It would do the world more  
good if you would just kill a jedi and get a death sentance."  
  
"Master Qui-gon, I don't see why you have to treat me like you do. I have no  
doubt that Obi-wan has played harmless pranks like this on you in the past.   
Why am I so different? Its not my fault that they sent me here. I don't ever  
know who 'they' is."  
  
"You're different because you're a sith and a bad influence on my apprentice.  
I don't need someone coming in and trying to drive Obi-wan away from me. No  
less the likes of you. Come on." he replied coldly, leading the former sith  
down the hallways.  
  
"WAS a sith. And you're the only one that can drive Obi-wan away. Maybe he is  
angery because he knows that the only reason that you can't see the good in  
me is because you're too stubborn to look past what I used to be."  
  
"Just shut up. I know what I'm doing, and I will not allow you to turn Obi-  
wan. I've worked to hard to get him where he is. He's worked too hard."  
  
"I'm not trying to turn anyone. I'm just trying to find a home where-"  
  
"Well this isn't your home, so don't get too comfortable."  
  
Darth Maul quieted down and continued to follow the, cruel to his mind's eye,  
jedi master. Qui-gon wasn't his master, or even someone close to him, but  
the words still stung.   
  
Now he understood why he never wanted to displease his master. Darth Maul had  
always tryed to do everything right that his master had told him to do, partly  
for giving a shit what the wrinkled old fart thought, and partly because he  
was never too fond of being zapped with that cool little lightning thing his  
master could do. Of course, it wasn't so cool when he was the one Sidious was  
zapping.  
  
Why did this man hate him so much? No, not hate. Jedi didn't hate. But why  
didn't this one like him? Obi-wan had comsiderably warmed up. Why couldn't  
his master see what he did.  
  
But Qui-gon was right. Somehow, he was right. This wasn't his home. Maybe he  
still was a sith. But how could he? This jedi was treating him so unfairly,   
that he would have been glad to kill him, but he hadn't. He had failed Sidious.  
He wasn't a jedi, and he wasn't a sith. He could never have a normal life,   
because the population of Couresant still saw him as a sith. The jedi did too.  
Maybe the only reason he was allowed to stay here is because what Obi-wan  
saw, Yoda and the majority of the council could see as well.  
  
Qui-gon sensed the uncertainty in the young man walking silently behind him,  
and for a moment he almost felt sorry for him. Almost.  
  
"Okay, here we are." he said as they approached a room with large doors. They  
weren't the council chambers, but obviously another rather important room.   
Perhaps for meditation.  
  
"What's my punishment? I would like to know just what your planning on putting  
me through."  
  
"First, waiting."  
  
After an excrusiating five minutes of waiting, Qui-gon led Darth Maul inside.  
Maul took one look around and started to back away, but was stopped by a   
strong arm.  
  
"You are to watch the younger initiates today. Alone. There will be a master  
in here to make sure you don't try anything, but will not help you."  
  
Qui-gon walked out and left Maul to his fate. So this is what it came to? They  
were going to make him babysit?  
  
A few hours later the jedi master returned the young man to his quarters. It  
was already the dead of night. Most jedi were sleeping right now. Okay, maybe  
it was a little longer than a few hours. Like over twelve. It had been the  
longest day of his life.  
  
As Darth Maul stood alone in the hallway, he glanced into Obi-wan's room and  
saw him sleeping peacefully. Qui-gon was doing the same in his room. The two  
of them had personal items scattered around thier rooms. All he had that was  
even his own was his lightsaber. It was all that was left that could tell him  
who he was.  
  
He had no connection with Sidious, and never had, but could feel that his   
master was still alive. He just knew it. But then where was he? Why didn't he  
come to claim his apprentice? He knew that there weren't many who could make  
it through the cruel training, but he had.  
  
The young man dropped brokenly to his knees. Jedi didn't cry. He wasn't a   
jedi. Then again, he had seen Obi-wan and Qui-gon cry before. Jedi were weak.  
He knew for a fact that sith didn't cry. But maybe he wasn't that either. He   
knew that he was still evil at heart. He had always been. Even in infancy.  
But now he couldn't use it. He didn't really miss Darth Sidious, he just   
missed being a sith.   
  
Darth Maul picked up his double bladed lightsaber and ignited both blades. It  
felt so right in his gloved hands. His black cloak felt so good to be over  
his head. The familier weight was comforting. He knew the training was far  
from over, but at heart, maybe he would just always be a sith. Also, just   
Maul sounded stupid. DARTH MAUL had a nice little ring to it.  
  
As if on que, Sidious appeared in the room.  
  
"My apprentice. You look pathetic. What the hell are you doing in the Jedi   
Temple?" he asked angrily.  
  
"They brought me here, my Master."  
  
"Tell me Maul, were you grieving my death?"  
  
"First off, I knew you weren't dead, and second, I just missed being a sith"  
  
"Good. I can feel the hate coursing through you. Your hatred for my leaving   
you. Good. That one is nice and strong. Your hatred for the jedi is growing   
as well. Very, very good. Let's go then."  
  
"Yes, my Master."  
  
Obi-wan watched from the very beginning, the exchange from the door way. The  
sith lord probably just didn't feel like killing him now. So. Qui-gon was  
right about Maul. He was a sith. Through and through. All of this was fake.   
His temporary friendship with Maul. Well, he belonged with the jedi, and  
knew it. If he was anything else, he wouldn't feel complete. Perhaps that was  
the same way Maul felt. Maybe he just wasn't complete being something other  
than an evil sith.  
  
Finally Maul felt home. He was where he belonged again, being evil by the side  
of his master. As Sidious turned to leave and went out the window, Darth Maul  
hesitated for a moment and his gaze met Obi-wan's. The young jedi's eyes  
were pleading with him to stay and give up being evil. But that was all he   
knew how to be. Anyone could be evil or good, but it took true strength to   
take it to the extent to dedicate your life to one or the other.  
  
Obi-wan's eyes were determined, but begging him to give up the only life he  
knew. Darth Maul let a strangly good grin pass his lips. He seemed to be  
saying sorry, but sith never apoligized, so he turned his back and lept out  
the window after his master. He sent a force push behind him and knocked the  
jedi against the wall. Now everyone was where they belonged.  
  
The end. 


End file.
